Chasing Midnight
by keelhaulrose
Summary: A trip to Mexico allows Hermione to let her hair down. But will one night turn into something more? HG/GeorgeW
1. Wake

1**A/N: This is for Jillie Bean's Song and Dance Challenge on the HPFC forum. My chosen album is "Minutes to Midnight" by Linkin Park. I took the easy way out and picked the instrumental song to start out with.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I Linkin Park. I don't benefit financially from writing this.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

Wake

It had been one hell of a night for Hermione. The two-bedroom flat didn't offer much privacy, and until she had cast a silencing charm over their wall she had heard every move Harry and Ron had made.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! She and Ron had dated, she thought they were meant for each other. The last thing she expected was for Ron to declare his undying love- for Harry. She had been dreaming of weddings and children and small houses on quiet lanes, and now she was sharing a flat with her ex-boyfriend and his lover. It wasn't fair.

She had stayed up most of the night thinking of nothing and everything at once. She had finally fallen asleep two hours prior, only to be woken all too soon by her shrieking alarm clock.

She stumbled to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. While she didn't like it black, she decided her need for immediate caffeine trumped her desire to not taste the bitterness. She sat at the table with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry was the next one to function. He came in ten minutes later with the distinct look of having shagged recently. Hermione smiled as he poured himself some coffee. She held no ill feelings towards Harry and Ron, they couldn't help who they were. Fate was against her, not her good friends.

Harry reached into the stack of papers sitting in front of her and rummaged for the comics.

"Do you have a biological need to leave things out of order?" Hermione sighed, as she straightened the pile back up.

"No. Learned behavior from living with Petunia Dursley."

"Why don't you go make a mess of her house?"

"I've tangled with Voldemort and his followers, but I'm not brave enough to fuck with her."

Hermione smiled. "Is Ron getting up or are we going to be late again?"

"He was up, but there's a good chance that he went back to sleep. Think I should sic Crookshanks on him?"

As if on cue the large orange cat sulked from the room. A few moments later there was a shout from Harry and Ron's bedroom followed by "I'm getting up! Get the hell out of here!"

"That cat scares me sometimes," Harry murmured, buttering his toast.

A minute later a half-dressed Ron stumbled in, muttering under his breath. "Why does work have to start so early?" he griped.

"It wouldn't be so early if you two got to bed at a decent hour," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

Harry's head hit the table. "We forgot the silencing charm again, didn't we?"

"Yeah, you did. Lucky for me, I'm a witch, and I can cast my own."

"Well, if you ever bring a date back here you can get revenge."

"What have I told you? Keep your nose out of my love life until I tell you about it."

"Well, what happened to that guy in the Department of Mysteries?"

"It's a mystery," Hermione said, waving her hands.

"And the guy in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office?"

"He had quite an interesting Muggle artifact in his bedroom drawer, and it was nothing I wanted to have anything to do with."

Ron snorted some of his coffee and started coughing.

The rest of the morning was a flurry of quick showers and fast dressing. Five minutes before nine they Flooed to the Ministry and hurried to the Auror office. There they each sat at their desks and looked over the requests for assistance that had come in. Since they had joined the Auror office had "gotten boring" (according to Dawlish). No one wanted to mess with the trio, and so their workload had gone from running after former Death Eaters and Dark Lord Wanna-bes to assisting other departments with minor aspects of magical law. Once they had gone to America to assist with a serial-killer of Muggles, but that had been the highlight of the last three years.

"Six days!" Harry announced as he ceremoniously tore another page off his calendar.

"Sun, sand, adult beverages," Ron sighed.

"It' going to be great," Hermione threw in as she sifted through a dozen requests from various enforcement departments to come with them on what should be routine calls.

The trio, along with a few of their close friends, were off to a resort in Mexico for a long weekend to celebrate Harry's twenty fifth birthday. They had planned the trip months in advance, and Harry announcing the countdown had become part of the daily ritual, so much so that they joked they'd have to plan another one or risk losing track of the days.

"I'm not going to do anything for the whole weekend!" Ron announced, reclining in his chair.

"We don't do much while we're here," Hermione muttered.

"Anything?" Harry asked with pleading eyes.

"Oh, well, there is that," Ron replied, his face going scarlet.

"What are you planning on doing, 'Mione?" Harry rounded on his friend.

"Relax. Maybe read a book."

"'Mione!" Ron groaned. "You're loose in Mexico with a bunch of handsome men and you're going to read?"

"That's our Hermione," Harry said, shaking his head.

___________________________________

George locked up his store and wearily climbed the stairs to the flat above. As was his custom he said "Good day today, Fred," as he passed his brother's smiling picture. His twin's death still hurt, but the pain was starting to dull. It would never fully go away.

Another night, another meal for one. As successful a businessman as he would, George Weasley seemed unable to hold onto a girlfriend for more than a few months. His biggest issue was that, now that he was a rich businessman, the type of woman attracted to him was more what the Muggles called a gold-digger.

A small pile of unopened mail was awaiting him on his kitchen table, and he immediately recognized the top as the final confirmation for his trip to Mexico. Even though Harry had insisted on paying for the trip George had no intention of sharing a room with Charlie, and he had rented his own room. Who knows, Mexico was bound to be full of good-looking Muggle girls who had no idea of who he was or how much gold was in his Gringotts account. He might get lucky.

Of course, even if he didn't, the long weekend wouldn't be a total wash. He needed a break from the store, and there was no better way to relax than being surrounded by family and good friends. Sure, he was still a little weirded out by his brother's relationship. Not because he was gay, he had long since suspected that, but because Harry was like another brother, and it seemed wrong that they were now dating.

"Hermione is also like a sister," he reminded himself out loud, though he didn't believe it for a moment. Hermione was so different from all the Weasleys, save for maybe Percy, that while she was around almost as much as Harry she didn't have the family-like feel he did. How she had hooked up with Ron for even a moment was beyond him. They were so... wrong for each other.

He stared down at the plate of reheated food he had prepared for his dinner, and lost his appetite. It had been a long day at the store. Hogwarts was almost back in session, the summer holidays were in full swing, and while business was up so was attempted theft. He was sick of having to call the Ministry to deal with of-age wizards trying to pilfer something from him. Maybe next time he had to contact them he'd contact Hermione. She needed something better to do, and he needed the adult conversation.

Lying in his bed he realized how tired he was, and before he was able to make a mental list of everything he wanted to do while on vacation he was asleep.


	2. Bleed It Out

**Now that I've used my song with no lyrics, I'm going to try to relate each chapter to some lyrics from the CD. And I'm challenging myself to make a happy story out of a not so happy song list. This might be great, it might be horrible. Please review and let me know.**

_I've open up these scars_

_I'll make you face this_

_I pull myself apart_

_I'll make you face this now_

_-Bleed It Out_

Hermione sat on the veranda of the hotel room she shared with Ginny, a Daiquiri on the table next to her, a book sitting across her lap. Her eyes were closed as she felt the warm wind coming off the Gulf rustle her hair gently. From below she heard the excited screeches of Ginny as Charlie chased her around the pool.

"Not going downstairs, Hermione?" a voice sounded next to her.

"I spent six hours in the pool with them earlier," Hermione replied, turning to see George on the neighboring veranda. "If I spend any more time in the water I don't think I'll ever stop looking like a prune."

"Any more than you already do," George smiled.

Hermione playfully threw her wet towel at him. "That was weak, George!"

George sighed, his face falling slightly. "Fred was better at the personal insults," he said, grief in his voice.

Hermione patted the chair next to her and, after checking to make sure the coast was clear, George Apparated over and sat in it. "Still missing him?"

"Of course. Everyday. It's like losing your better half."

Hermione nodded. "I miss him, too."

"Even with the hard times we gave you at Hogwarts?"

"You may have noticed I was a little more straight-laced back then..."

"Stick up your arse, more like."

"And since I really wanted to do well and do the responsibilities they left me with I was a bit agitated with you, but you were always good for a laugh."

"And you were always good at giving us that little nagging voice that we supposed was our conscience trying to get through."

"Didn't work, did it?"

"The little devil on the shoulder beat your voice to a bloody pulp."

"I knew it was a losing battle. And with Umbridge there I had no desire to put a stop to it our fifth year."

George shuddered. "Do not say that name in my presence ever again."

Hermione smirked. "Umbridge, Umbridge, Umbridge, Umbridge..." she started singing.

George clamped a hand over her mouth. She responded by licking his palm.

"Oh, gross, Hermione!" George said, wiping his hand on her shirt.

"Says the man of a thousand Dungbombs."

"First, I thought that would be one reason you wouldn't lick me, second, those were all Fred."

"Are you going to blame him for everything?"

"Now that he can't defend himself? Yes. As much as I miss him, how many opportunities are you going to have to clear your name?"

Hermione shook her head. "I seriously miss him. You were always there for me when Harry, Ron, and I were having difficulties."

"Thick as thieves, those two," George said, looking down at his brother.

"Thicker," Hermione said, looking down at the group playing below. Harry had climbed on top of Ron's shoulders, and he was having a chicken fight with Ginny, who had climbed on top of Charlie's. "Why aren't you down there, causing mischief?"

"Honestly? Escaping a Muggle girl who has been following me around all morning."

"Is there a reason she was following you?"

George shrugged. "She asked me for a dance last night in the bar, I had one dance, she kept telling me how her father had bought her the trip as congratulations for getting through another semester of high school, I got a little creeped out and left."

"Haven't you had a couple other girls flirt with you while you were here?"

"Her, the girl by the pool, and the girl on the beach. None of them could be older than seventeen, I think."

"What is it about you that attracts underage Muggles?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I am quite handsome," George replied, running his fingers through his hair.

Hermione closed her eyes and looked around as if she was holding in a sarcastic comment.

George grabbed her around the shoulders and started mussing her hair. Hermione screeched and grabbed at his wrists. When she had finally wrenched him off her they sat for a long moment, she was still holding his wrists, their faces close. They broke apart, each blushing furiously.

George looked over the edge at his family and Harry. "I'm sorry what my brother did to you."

"It wasn't your fault," Hermione replied.

"I know. But you didn't deserve that."

"He's being true to himself. To be honest, your brother didn't touch me unless I begged for it. That's no way to have a relationship."

George nodded. He excused himself to go take a shower. Hermione stayed on the veranda, but couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about George. She didn't want to stop thinking of George. The Weasleys sure made them hot.

__________________________________

"I don't think so!" Hermione called from the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, standing by the door.

Hermione opened the door and stepped out where her friend could survey her. She was wearing a jean miniskirt and a sparkling red halter top. "I'm feeling exposed."

"You're supposed to."

"No, I'm not. I'm supposed to feel comfortable, not like I'm looking for the first thing with an appendage between his legs to bring me back to his room."

"Well, why aren't you?"

"Ginny!"

"How often do you get away and can do something crazy?"

"There's crazy and then there's what you want to do."

Ginny sighed. "Listen, I'm part of the 'I got dumped for the Unholy Union of Harry and Ron' party too. I realize that there's no going back. I'm going to have a little fun before I get back into a serious relationship."

"Ginny, we're supposed to be Muggles. We can't use any of the protective or contraceptive charms or anything like that..."

Ginny rummaged in her bag and pulled out two phials. "I got these at work," she said, referring to her job at St. Mungos. "Protects against all that, just slip into the bathroom before doing anything and take it. It was designed for Squibs, but it'll work on anyone."

"You thought this through, didn't you?"

"Listen, I haven't had sex since Harry and I broke up. I'm looking for a little rebound lay. I'm entitled to have a little fun now and again, and so are you," Ginny said firmly.

Hermione sighed. "I'll go to the bar. I'll have a couple drinks. I may even dance. But I'm not going to hook up with some random American tourist for the sake of having sex."

"Fine, fine, don't push whatever boundaries you have. It's not like I can force you to do anything."

"Including wearing the halter top."

"But it looks so damn cute on you! I can't wear it, it clashes with my hair. But you look damn sexy in red."

"I just don't like showing my back."

"Fine!" Ginny snapped, throwing clothes from her bag all over the room before coming up with another red top. She threw it at Hermione.

"If red doesn't look good on you, why do you have so many red tops?" Hermione sighed, turning towards the bathroom.

"Wear that black bra I bought you!" Ginny called after her.

Hermione changed into the push-up bra and the low cut red shirt. She gazed at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she looked cute. The bra made her bust look amazing. She emerged from the bathroom and spun around so Ginny could get a better look at her.

Ginny studied her friend, then smiled approvingly. "You'll wear this?"

"Yes. I'll wear this. Happy?"

"It's a start. Now, recite the rule."

"A 'do not distrub' sign on the door means precisely that. Bugger off.'"

"Good girl. Now, put these on," Ginny tossed some black high heels at Hermione.

"You know I'm not good in heels."

"Are you really going to argue with me?" Ginny asked, placing her hands on her hips in a perfect imitation of her mother.

Hermione sighed and pulled the heels on. The girls gathered their purses together and made their way to the bar in the hotel.


	3. What I've Done

**Being as I can't dance, I apologize for the weak dancing scene. Other than that, enjoy!**

_Put to rest what you've thought of me_

_While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've done_

_-What I've Done_

The bar was a short distance away from the hotel but the music reached their ears as soon as they walked out the doors. They walked around the pool and entered the crowded area. Several heads turned towards them as they made their way across the dance floor to order their drinks. Hermione took a seat while Ginny took her drink out onto the floor.

Hermione scanned the crowd. She and Ginny had entered the bar a little later than they planned and many of the partiers were already well on their way to overindulgence. She wasn't like Ginny, she just wanted to go out and let a little loose, have a few drinks, and return to the room. Ginny saw the trip as her golden opportunity to be, well, not Ginny.

A few moments later Ginny was standing in a group of men wearing college t-shirts. She waved Hermione over and, reluctantly, Hermione abandoned her stool to join her friend.

"Hermione," Ginny had to shout over the music. "This is Andy, John, and Derrick. Guys, this is Hermione."

Hermione exchanged handshakes with all three men. Ginny left her with John and Derrick as she dragged Andy onto the dance floor. The group stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

"So... are you from London?" Derrick asked, grasping for something to fill the void.

"I work in London."

"Where do you work?"

"In law enforcement."

"You're a cop?"

"More like a detective."

"That's cool. Have you ever had any interesting cases?"

Hermione shrugged. "I helped a couple friends take down a mass murderer once." The thought of talking about defeating Voldemort so nonchalantly made her feel like she was betraying the effort.

"That sounds dangerous."

"Yeah, it was," Hermione replied, hoping the conversation ended there. "Are you in college?" she asked the boys.

"Yeah. We go to the U of I," John replied proudly.

"U of I?" Hermione asked.

"University of Illinois."

"What are you studying?"

"I'm studying computer programming, Derrick is studying engineering, and Andy is studying graphic design."

Hermione nodded, but didn't know what to say. No one really studied those types of courses at Wizarding schools, so she wasn't totally sure what each one entailed.

"Do you like computers?"

"Honestly, I went to a boarding school of sorts that didn't allow the use of computers, so while I've used them, I'm not dependant on them or anything."

Derrick and John were looking at her slack-jawed. "They didn't allow computers?" John asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"That's practically barbaric!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering an assignment for her Muggle Studies course entitled 'Computers have set back the advancement of Muggles: Discuss'. "It really wasn't that bad. It had a giant library, and it really helped us hone our research skills."

"But why spend hours trying to find something in the library when you can find it in seconds on the internet?"

Hermione sighed. There would be no winning the argument. "I like doing research in libraries."

Derrick and John looked at her, a mixture of shock and disgust on their faces.

"She does. You couldn't pull this woman away from the books at school," Ginny appeared behind her. "Come on, 'Mione. I need another drink."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the bar. "Not working, huh?" Hermione asked as Ginny flagged down the bartender.

"He spent the whole time telling me how his daddy is paying for this trip, and how they flew down on daddy's private jet, and how daddy owns his own company and is going to give him a high paying job when he gets out of college. If I wanted someone who was constantly being taken care of by their daddy I'd date Malfoy."

"No, you wouldn't," Hermione smiled.

"You're right, but only because he's a prat. You want another?"

Hermione looked at her mostly full drink. "I think I'm good."

"Ready for another lap?"

"I think I'm going to stick around here for a while. You go," Hermione waved her away and sat on a stool. She watched as Ginny, avoiding the college boys, walked around and was immediately picked up by a cute, dark-haired man wearing a different college's t-shirt. Rolling her eyes thinking that Ginny was jumping from frying pan to frying pan Hermione took her gaze from her friend and scanned the group.

On the other side of the bar Harry and Ron were dancing close to each other, surrounded by several men eyeballing Harry. Another pang of sadness ran across her. They looked so happy together. She wasn't sure she'd ever find that happiness again.

The bartender tapped her shoulder, and she turned to face him. The man was holding a bottle of cheap beer.

"From the man at the end of the bar," he said, pointing to a fat, balding man sitting across the way from her. He waved at her with pudgy fingers. His shirt was hanging open, exposing his grey-haired chest.

"Oh, no thanks," Hermione replied, pushing the beer back at the bartender. "I don't drink beer," she said lamely.

The bartender shrugged as he returned the beer to the cooler. Hermione quickly turned away from the man to avoid giving him the wrong impression, but the man had more determination than she thought. A moment later he was sitting next to her.

"What are you drinking?" he asked.

Hermione pushed her daiquiri out of the man's eyesight. She didn't respond, but stared at the dance floor.

"Where are you from?" the man persisted.

"Not around here," Hermione replied shortly.

"I've been there before. What part of not around here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

After waiting for an answer the man asked "how long are you staying in Mexico?"

Hermione thought fast. What would Snape reply? "I'm thinking of leaving right now," she said sourly.

"One of those 'I'm better than everyone' girls, aren't you?"

A fresh daiquiri appeared in front of her. Hermione looked up to see George smiling at her.

"There you are, sweetheart," George said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Where have you been, honey?" Hermione replied, playing along.

"I just wanted to watch the end of the match. Lots of fouls. Took forever," he said, taking the seat next to her. The man slunk off.

"Thanks for that," Hermione sighed as she watched the man depart.

"No problem. I know a damsel in distress when I see one."

"Since when have I ever been a damsel in distress?"

"Just drink the damn drink and shut up," George teased, taking a swig of beer. "Where is my darling sister?"

"Looking for something, anything with an appendage."

George's head shot up as he scanned the bar for Ginny.

"George, she's an adult. She can take care of herself."

"She's my sister. I don't want to think of her shagging some random stranger."

"She shagged Harry."

"Harry is Harry. Though I'm not thrilled about her shagging anyone."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So you think random sex is okay?"

"I think that it's Ginny's choice."

George, seeing Ginny dancing with the new college boy, turned back to Hermione. "How come you're not off looking for 'something, anything with an appendage'?"

"I'm not Ginny. I'm not interested in anonymous sex."

"So you don't do the one night stand thing?"

"I didn't say that," Hermione said, blushing furiously.

George raised an eyebrow. "Who was it?"

"What makes you think I'd tell you?"

"You told me you had a one night stand, that's bad enough. You might as well go the whole way and tell me who you did. I promise I won't give you shit for it."

Hermione studied him for a moment. "Neville," she practically whispered.

George snorted and bit his lips together to keep from laughing.

Hermione smacked his arm. "It was right after Ron dumped me. He listened to my crying, we drank a little, we fooled around. I'm not going to say it was a mistake, it just wasn't going to be anything long-term and we both knew it."

"Neville?" George asked with an impish grin.

"What does everyone have against him? He's a nice guy!"

"He is a nice guy. A loyal friend and all that. Good in the sack?"

"None of your damn business, George Weasley!"

George's face was wide in a stupid grin. "Don't kiss and tell. I like that."

"Like I give a damn what you like," Hermione rolled her eyes, but was unable to contain a smile.

"We've been down this road before. I'm handsome, charming, rich..."

"And an arrogant prat."

"You can't talk to me like that. I bought you a drink!"

Hermione smiled, took a drink and tried to look innocent.

George looked Hermione up and down. "Care to dance?"

"You want to dance with me?"

"Why would you think I wouldn't?"

Hermione shrugged. She quickly drank the last of the daiquiri and let George lead her onto the dance floor. They started dancing several inches away from each other, their eyes darting around the room. Suddenly George grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. Hermione responded by starting to move her hips in time with his. She caught a glimpse of Ginny dancing with her new friend in a way that she was sure would make George protective, so she decided to distract him by mimicking her friend.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione," George breathed as she turned around and started grinding her hips into his. "When did you learn to dance like this?"

"Just now," Hermione replied, reaching back and running a hand through his hair.

"Compliments to your teacher."

Hermione smirked and glanced at Ginny, who was now locking lips with her dance partner.

"Can I ask you something without it getting weird?"

"Ask away. I promise I won't give you shit for it."

"Would you... go upstairs with me?"

Hermione turned around to look him in the eyes. He was rapidly turning red and looking as though he wanted to run from the room. She responded by stretching her neck up to kiss him. As he looked shocked she grabbed his hand and started to steer him towards the door.

**Please don't be mad at the cliffy ending. I promise the next chapter will pick up where this one left off.**

**Please review. I love to hear from readers.**


	4. Leave Out All the Rest

**A/N: I'm really starting to like this story, so it'll probably get updated more often. We'll see.**

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I've made_

_I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect, but neither have you_

_So, if you're asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest_

_-Leave Out All the Rest_

They walked together to his room quietly, standing slightly apart, in case they ran into anyone they knew. They made it to the room without incident, where George rounded on Hermione the moment the door was closed and started kissing her madly. She responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Veranda?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Sure," George said, though at the moment he would have agreed to almost anything.

She led him out to the veranda, where she sat on the wicker chair which she transfigured into a wicker bench. He sat next to her and started to kiss her hungrily again. His hands held her waist to him, but he was almost fearful of doing anything that might drive Hermione away. Their tongues clashed in her mouth, and he couldn't help a low groan that escaped from his throat as he felt himself becoming excited.

Smiling Hermione broke away from him.

"Hermione?" he breathed, wondering what he had done.

She answered him by pulling her top over her head and letting it fall to the ground.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione," he growled, studying the black push-up bra.

"Are you just going to look?" Hermione teased.

He responded to her by burying his face in the crook of her neck and kissing her furiously. His hand massaged her breast through her bra. His erection pushed painfully against his tight pants.

She moaned as he started to kiss her breasts, and his hands reached behind her to unhook her bra.

"Maybe we should move to the bedroom," he muttered as the voices of a few drunken partiers trickled up from below.

She stood and walked through the glass doors. As she did she reached behind her, unhooked her bra, and let it drop to the floor. She looked over her shoulder at him, and he rushed to her. Roughly he pushed he onto the bed and started attacking her breasts. He kissed and sucked her nipples with growing intensity as she moaned her pleasure at the feeling.

Next he pushed up her skirt and started running his hand over her black lace panties. She lifted her hips into his hand, encouraging him to rub her. He could feel her getting warm and her moaning grew louder.

A loud bang from next door jolted them both up. "What was that?" George asked.

"That would be Ginny, probably putting out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign."

"What does that mean?"

"That we have some time before I can return to the room," Hermione smiled coyly. She stood and motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed. She lifted his shirt over his head before unzipping his pants and pulling them off. She positioned herself between his legs and flicked her tongue over his erection.

"Gods, Hermione!" George moaned, entwining his fingers into her hair as her mouth worked up and down his shaft. She looked up into his eyes and he felt his breathing become more rapid. Right before he was about to finish she abandoned her task and returned to the bed.

He pounced on her, removing her panties, and returned the favor by running his tongue over her. He flicked and licked with his tongue, tasting her and feeling her get more and more excited. She stopped him and pulled him up to give her a deep kiss. He positioned himself over her, and she moaned as he entered her. He moved his hips slowly, and she started to move hers hips in synch with him. He returned his mouth to her breast, and she moaned his name in delight.

As his thrusting became more urgent she stopped him. She kissed him passionately as he felt himself calming down a bit. Then she turned away from him and bent over in front of him. He entered her again, feeling himself pushing farther than he was able to before. He held onto her hips as he grinded into her, and she pushed herself against him in return. She started to gasp as she got close to climaxing, and after some encouragement she tightened around him as she finished. The feeling of her closed against him caused George to climax as well, and he felt his seed spilling into her.

He laid next to her and pulled her to him for some passionate kissing as they both caught their breath.

"I never knew how hot you were, 'Mione," he smirked at her.

"I always thought the Weasleys were sexy," Hermione smirked back.

"Well, you're certainly working through us."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She stood, pulled her panties on, and pulled the skirt down over it. She put the bra back on and Summoned her shirt from the veranda.

"Good night," she murmured, pulling the shirt on. She kissed George one final time and left the room.

The 'Do Not Disturb' sign wasn't hanging from the doorknob as she walked next door, so she opened the door and entered. At first she though Ginny must have gone elsewhere, the room was deserted, even though Ginny's bed was disheveled.

"You whore!" Ginny's voice came from behind her, and Hermione felt herself being tackled onto her bed. She struggled with the red head for a few moments, then they sat on the bed together. Ginny's hair was wet and she was already wearing her pajamas.

"_You_ whore," Hermione raised an eyebrow at the clothes scattered haphazardly around the room.

"I'll admit it. He had a Southern American accent, and it turned me on like no one's business. Plus he was gorgeous. Good in bed, too. He gave me his number, somewhere," she looked around the room, but shrugged when it wasn't in view. "But the bigger news of the night is you walking in here, hair a mess, smelling like sex. Who was it?"

"None of your business."

"I looked for you as I left the bar, but I couldn't see you. You must have already been gone. Seriously, 'Mione. Who was he? One of those U of I guys?"

"Yuck," Hermione shook her head.

"Was it one of the locals?"

Hermione shook her head.

"This will be a lot easier if you just tell me who it was," Ginny said. "I'll annoy you until you tell me, you know I will."

Hermione sighed, knowing Ginny would keep her word. "George," she sighed.

"_George_?" Ginny squealed. "George as in my _brother_ George?"

"Do you know any other George's running around?"

Ginny looked at her friend smugly. "So, is it just my family you like fucking, or is it redheads in general?"

Hermione hit her with a pillow.

"Are you two, like, a thing now?"

"No," Hermione said emphatically. "He bought me a drink, he asked me to dance, I decided to use you as my dancing model, he got turned on, asked me to come up, and things just happened from there."

"Was he good?"

"Why do you want to know the bedroom skills of your brother?"

"I want to know if it was worth the amount of shit I'm going to give you over it."

"Ginny, please don't..."

"Aw, come on, 'Mione!"

"Seriously, I'd like to keep this between George, you, and me. I would have preferred to keep you out of it, but since you're a persistent wench..."

Ginny pouted. "Okay," she sighed. "But you owe me one."

"Agreed. When you fuck one of my family members I won't tell anyone."

It was Ginny's turn to hit Hermione with a pillow. "I'm coming with you to your next family reunion, then."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Go right ahead. You can go instead of me."

"No, you know them better, you have to come point out a good one to me."

"Do you seriously think I know how good any of my family is in bed? You're sick."

Ginny smiled. "I always wondered what it would be like to date a Muggle."

"Why not go out with Southern Boy?"

"I don't feel like moving to America. I don't want to explain how I can get from England to Atlanta in just a few minutes, either. I need a Muggle closer to home."

"I'll bring you to some of the local bars near my parents house, if that's really what you want."

"No, I want to date a Granger," Ginny said. "Since you don't have any brothers I can bed."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked at the wall separating their room with George's. The sex was amazing, she had to admit, but it wasn't going to leave Mexico. She didn't need that right now.

_________________________________________

George stared at the door after Hermione left for about five minutes. He couldn't believe the incredible sex kitten who had entered his hotel room that night. Hermione Granger. Thank Merlin Ron was gay or he never would have had the opportunity to experience what he just had.

Granger. The straight laced, rule enforcing, wound tighter than a guitar string Hermione Granger. Sure, he thought she was cute during their later years in Hogwarts. As soon as Ron had asked her out, however, he had resigned himself to the fact that she was out of bounds. And when Ron left her for Harry, well, brothers didn't date each others exes, and he didn't see Hermione all that often anyways.

He laid back on his bed and flipped through the TV channels, but he was unable to get Hermione out of his head. He wouldn't do anything for the rest of the trip, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his family, but once they get back he might have to ask Hermione on a proper date.

**Like it or not, please review!**


	5. In Pieces

**It's really getting hard to make this a happy story, but I'm still keeping up with my challenge of making a happy story out of a not-so-happy album. **

_Telling me to go but hands beg me to stay_

_Your lips say that you love, but your eyes say that you hate_

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_What you build you lay to waste_

_-In Pieces_

Hermione arrived at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shortly after receiving George's request for assistance. She walked in the door and sought out the first thing in the ugly magenta robe she could find.

"I'm here to talk to George," she asked the pretty young witch behind the counter.

"One moment," the girl smiled and disappeared into the back room. A few seconds later a smiling George appeared.

"Hermione!" he beamed, motioning for her to follow him into the back room. She followed him into his office, where he closed the door and sat at his desk.

"What did you bring me here for?" Hermione asked, sitting opposite him.

"Always business with you."

"I am on the clock."

"I know, but you need to learn to have fun."

"I would have thought you of all people would know I do know how to have fun," Hermione said coyly.

George's eyebrows raised momentarily. "I meant in your job, but I am aware of how fun you can be," he smirked, checking the door.

"Anyways, your note said you were having problems with shoplifters."

"Yeah, kids are always trying to steal stuff. I was wondering if you had any ideas on prevention."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "George Weasley, I've seen you terrify teachers and command respect from children of all ages. You expect me to believe for one moment you can't handle some underage wizards and witches trying to pilfer pygmy puffs?"

George smiled and shook his head. " The underage witches want the Daydreams, the underage wizards anything that goes bang and smells bad."

"Either way, you really can't handle them? How dumb do you think I am?"

"OK, you caught me. I wanted to talk to you, and I thought it'd be better when you weren't surrounded by my family or our friends."

Hermione felt her stomach drop. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked nervously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner or something sometime."

Hermione swallowed. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Listen. We had fun, but I wasn't looking for something long-term. I was in Mexico to have fun and let loose and that's what I did. I don't regret it, but I don't really want to make something of it." She got up to leave.

"Please, Hermione," George said, standing and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I wasn't looking for anything more than a good time, too, but I can't get you out of my head. One date. If it goes south we can break it off and pretend like nothing ever happened like we were going to."

"I just don't really want..."

"Please," George begged, wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling her neck. "Just one date."

Hermione shook her head, but placed her hands tenderly on his.

"You know you want to. I'm totally charming and handsome, and you know how I am in bed. And, before you say it, I'm lovably arrogant."

Hermione smiled despite herself. "Alright, you persistent bugger, I'll go on one date with you. If you promise that if I call it off we'll never speak of it again."

George placed a soft kiss on her neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She sighed and tried to keep the memories of their night together from rushing through her mind. George kissed her again, and moved to give her another when she broke away.

"While I'm sure I'd get in enough trouble for planning dates during work, I'll get in even more for carrying on an affair."

George squeezed her before releasing her. "Meet me here Friday night at six?"

"I'll be there," Hermione said. She looked over her shoulder at him before excusing herself from his office. The look reminded him of their night together, and he locked himself in his office until he could get thoughts of Hermione shedding her bra out of his head.

___________

Fifteen minutes later Hermione sank into her desk chair.

"That was quick," Harry said, raising his eyebrow.

"Did you honestly think that George Weasley couldn't take care of a few shoplifters by himself?"

"I was wondering why he needed you."

"Where's Ron?"

"With his Dad. There's still those so-called healing artifacts out there, and Arthur wanted help busting a business that is selling amulets that supposedly protect wearers from colds and the flu. I can't believe that people still make that junk."

"It doesn't surprise me that people make the artifacts, it surprises me that people actually fall for them. And that Aurors have to go help other departments deal with them."

"Well, one amulet costs two galleons, a bottle of pepper up potion costs ten. I'm sure people thinks it's worth a shot. And we go because there's shit else to do. We haven't gotten a good call in four months. So what did George really want?"

Hermione sighed. "Seriously, you and Ginny were perfect for each other. Always sticking your nose into my business."

"Ginny and I would have been perfect for each other had she had something more between her legs," Harry smirked. "And by what you said I'm thinking that it had something to do with whatever you guys did in Mexico."

"How did you know...?"

"I saw you guys snogging on the dance floor. Making out in public isn't exactly keeping things like that private."

"Did Ron...?"

Harry shook his head. "I caught it out of the corner of my eye, and I didn't make it obvious that I was looking. Plus you two didn't do too much before leaving together. So when he sent the owl requesting you and you alone I was wondering if you were going for another hook-up."

"No. He was asking me on a date."

"Don't normal relationships go the other way around? First comes dating, then comes sex?"

"I thought all it was going to be a one-night stand."

"Where is the Hermione Granger I knew at Hogwarts?"

"What? I start having sex and I'm not the same person I was when I first met you?"

"No. You start having one-night stands and you're not the same Hermione as when I first met you. I'm not stupid. I knew you'd start having sex at some point. But I thought it would be one of those 'only when I'm in a long-term relationship' things."

"Well, it goes to show you that you should never judge a book by it's cover."

"That's such a bullshit line. If they didn't want you to judge a book by it's cover why put summaries, reviews, and attractive pictures on it?"

"Touché."

"Are you going to tell Ron?"

"Why should I? I'm going on the date to shut George up. There's more than a good chance nothing will ever come of it. What's the point of getting him riled up?"

"Why do you think he'd get riled up?"

"Because he knows me, and he knows George. We're not exactly similar thinkers."

"And Ron still cares enough about you to want to make sure you don't get hurt."

Hermione blushed and started sorting through her inbox.

"So, you're not expecting anything from the date?"

Hermione smirked. "Maybe something, but nothing long-term."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Hermione Jean Granger!"

"What? I'm not going to lie. He was great in bed."

"Maybe you can just keep him on as a friend with benefits."

"I don't think that's what he has in mind."

"Just don't go into the date with a bad attitude. Who knows? He might be a great boyfriend. From what I hear Weasleys make good boyfriends."

**No matter how you feel about it please review!**


	6. The Little Things Give You Away

**A/N: This was a hard song to use, as it's about Hurricane Katrina, so it might take a little reading outside the box so to speak. I've planned the rest of this story out, so it should be easier for me to update from now on!**

_Don't want to reach for me, do you?_

_I mean nothing to you_

_The little things give you away_

_But now there'll be no mistaken_

_The levees are breaking_

_All you ever wanted_

_Was someone to truly look up to you_

_And six feet underwater_

_I do_

_-The Little Things Give You Away_

Hermione left work at four on Friday and Apparated home. Harry and Ron were gone, so she could get ready in peace. She took a quick shower, dried her hair with her wand, and stood in front of her closet wearing nothing but her bathrobe. After staring over her clothes she reached for her trusty pair of jeans and a nice top. She got dressed and threw her hair back into a messy ponytail. She grabbed her purse and walked towards the front door, thinking she could catch a quick moment in Flourish and Blotts before going out with George.

"Nice night in tonight, Dear?" the mirror asked as she paused in front of it to rummage for her Gringotts key.

"No," Hermione said, looking up into her own reflection. "I'm going on a date."

"Not interested?"

Hermione looked over her reflection. Her attire was much more casual than she would have worn on any other date. Sighing she pocketed her Gringotts key and went back to her bedroom. This time she took her time, looking through each article of clothing, looking for a nice outfit. She finally decided on a nice pair of black pants and a green kimono top. She laid them carefully on her bed. She then got a black thong and the black push-up bra and put them on before returning to her bathroom. She carefully applied her makeup, not too much, but enough to show she tried. After she got dressed, slipped on a pair of strappy high-heels, and looked at herself in the non-magical mirror. It was a vast improvement. She glanced at the mirror and saw she was already five minutes late. She grabbed her purse, turned on the spot, and Apparated to Diagon Alley. She hurried down the store fronts until she spotted George standing in front of his shop.

"Hey," he smiled, checking her out and beaming.

"Hi," Hermione replied, blushing slightly.

"Ready to go?" George offered her his arm.

"Just let me stop at Gringotts to make a withdrawal...."

"Not for tonight, right? Because tonight I pay for everything."

"I can get my share..." Hermione blushed again.

"I insist. Call it a 'thank you' for the dance."

Hermione smiled and took his arm. They strolled down Diagon Alley until they reached a small cafe. They sat at a sidewalk table, ordered sandwiches and tea, and relaxed after a long day of work.

"How's your shoplifter problem going?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

George looked sheepish. "I'm George Bloody Weasley, do you honestly think that I couldn't handle it?"

"You're the one who called me."

George smiled and shrugged.

Hermione smiled back and looked up and down Diagon Alley. She hadn't really paid attention to the street since just before her fifth year, before all the stores were boarded up and so many shopkeepers had disappeared. Some days she wondered how Fred and George hadn't gotten kidnapped or killed for the signs they put up in their window- their blood status probably helped.

"It's really bounced back, hasn't it?" George said softly, mimicking her eye movements. "I remember a few weeks there we couldn't open the doors without seeing someplace else boarded up, or someone else worried about a missing employee. It was terrible."

"It was pretty terrible," Hermione murmured.

"And those flyers they passed out had the most unflattering picture of you," he smirked again.

Hermione reached over to playfully slap him. "And yet you managed to thrive."

"People needed a laugh. We were able to provide. Even if Mum thought we were going to get killed every day."

"But she's okay with it now, right?"

George rolled his eyes. "She still thinks that I should go back and makeup that last year of school. She's even mentioned trying to get me to sell the shop and go do something 'more respectable'."

"Being a successful business owner isn't a respectable job?"

"It's more _what_ we sell than _that_ I sell."

"So are you thinking of selling?"

"Not for all the gold in Gringotts. Fred and I invented a lot of that stuff ourselves. You can't put a price on that," his voice was bitter.

Hermione smiled.

"What about you? How is being an Auror?"

Hermione shook her head. "It was all exciting at first, chasing Death Eaters, acting like part of the Golden Trio and all that. Then for a while it was all testifying at trials and stuff like that. And now it's boring as all get out. We're getting more calls to assist on stuff that people used to be able to do themselves, but now they want us to be their body guards or intimidators. It stinks."

"Why don't you quit?"

"What would I do?"

"Something exciting, that uses that brain of yours. I'm sure there's a bunch of stuff out there that would involve some action or smarts. You could talk to Bill about becoming a curse-breaker."

Hermione snorted. "Harry and Ron would love that."

"Why do you worry so much about what they think?"

"Because..." Hermione started, but she had to pause to think of a reason. "They're my friends," she finished lamely.

"Just because you're friends doesn't mean you have to get their permission for everything. You guys live together, you work together, you go to clubs together, I'd think you'd need a break from each other, but you guys don't seem to mind the arrangement."

Hermione sighed. She really did mind the arrangement, but she didn't know what to do about it.

"More tea?" a waitress appeared next to the table.

"I'm good," Hermione replied, looking at her empty glass.

George asked for the check. He paid, and they stared walking back down Diagon Alley. As the sun went down they walked hand in hand gazing at storefronts until Hermione paused in front of a Realtor displaying several ads for houses and flats.

"Thinking of relocating?" George asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. It's kind of nice living with Harry and Ron."

"Are you just saying that?"

"Why would you think that?"

"This might just be me, but I'd be uncomfortable living in a flat with my ex and their current in the next room."

Hermione gazed at the ads and said nothing.

George moved so he was in front of her. He enveloped her in his arms and gently lifted her face to his. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, you know that, right?"

"Even if you were I wouldn't listen," Hermione smiled.

"Ah, payback for all those times I ignored you at Hogwarts."

"A little bit."

"You know, _some_ girls found my bad-boy attitude a turn-on."

"I didn't say I didn't," Hermione smirked before reaching her neck up to kiss him. He responded enthusiastically.

"So, where to next?" he asked after she had pulled away.

"Feeling adventurous?"

George smirked. "Always."

Quickly Hermione grabbed him and Apparated. They appeared in the alley of a quiet street. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him along the alley until they came out on a street lined with stores. They walked a short way down the street until Hermione entered a small storefront. Inside someone was playing a guitar and singing on a small stage, and clusters of people were sitting around on couches and comfy looking chairs. Hermione expertly guided George through the crowd towards the back, where five people were sitting.

"Hey, everyone!" Hermione called as she approached the group, causing them to turn towards her.

"'Mione!" a girl called out, scrambling out of a bean bag chair and hugging her friend.

"She brought another redhead," another girl said to a third.

Hermione smiled. "Everyone, this is George. George, this is Jessie, her boyfriend Steve, Amanda, her girlfriend Christy, and Brad," she pointed to the first girl and went in a circle. George quickly exchanged greetings and handshakes with the group before settling onto a couch with Hermione. A waitress appeared and Hermione ordered two drinks.

"This model looks a lot like the last one," Christy said, eyeing George.

"This is Ron's brother."

"Really?" Brad said, taking a moment to eye George himself. "Did they make any other brothers?"

"Actually I do have a brother, Percy, who is unattached..." George smirked as the waitress handed him a drink.

"George!" Hermione's fist lightly collided with his arm. "You know Percy is straight!"

"Percy is nothing. Percy is married to paperwork. I don't know what that's called, but ever since Penelope dumped him because he couldn't stop working he has only made the problem worse, not better."

Jessie smiled. "I like this one," she said, quickly glancing around the bar. "I'm assuming he's one of your type?"

"She knows?" George turned to Hermione.

"I told them because I trust them not to tell."

"She doesn't trust us. She just told us that if we told anyone she'd hunt us down and turn us into ferrets."

George laughed. "Going for the classics, Hermione?"

Hermione raised her glass. "To Mad-Eye. If I had half the balls he had..."

"... you and Ron would still be dating," Brad finished, toasting.

George burst out laughing.

"We had the 'pleasure' of meeting Mad-Eye," Christy explained.

"That man had more than a pair on him, and they must have been brass," Amanda added.

"You got to meet Mad-Eye Moody?" George asked in disbelief.

"He explained to us that there were people after Hermione, and that we had to protect her at all costs. Then he made us forget where she lived."

"He died two days later," Hermione said sadly.

"He was a great man," George nodded.

"He made me want to be an Auror."

"I'm sure if you were as daft as him it'd be an interesting job now," Steve said.

"Don't remind me," Hermione muttered, taking a drink.

Several hours later, after catching up, Hermione bid goodbye to the group and she and George walked out.

"I didn't know you kept in touch with your Muggle friends," George said as they started back towards the alleyway.

"They're good people, and I'm not dropping my entire Muggle life because I'm not one of them."

George nodded. "Is this where we say our goodnights, 'Mione?" he asked as they entered the alley.

"It's not very romantic," Hermione smiled.

"To Diagon Alley, then?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place?"

George looked taken aback. "Won't Harry and Ron be there?"

"I owe them payback," Hermione shrugged.

"Well then, lead the way," George said, wrapping his arm around her.

They Apparated to her apartment, and they let themselves in.

""Mione?" came Harry's face from the family room. "Where have you been all night?"

"Out and about," Hermione replied, entering the room, George following sheepishly behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked his brother.

"Hermione invited me," George replied.

"Hermione what now?"

"He's my guest, Ron," Hermione smiled. "And we're going to, um, retire now."

Harry smiled and nodded. Hermione grabbed George's hand and rushed from the room, leaving a slack-jawed Ron in their wake.

**Love it or hate it, please leave a review.**


	7. Given Up

**A/N: Smut warning. The whole first part. Other than that, this chap isn't all that interesting. The action (and I don't just mean the bedroom action) will pick up soon. I sort of wrote this thinking they had been dating between three and four months.**

_Stuck in my head again_

_Feels like I'll never leave this place_

_There's no escape_

_..._

_I don't know what to take_

_Thought I was focused but I'm scared_

_I'm not prepared_

_-Given Up_

Hermione woke up slowly, feeling first the lack of clothes on her body, then the feeling of skin against hers. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into the sleeping face of George. They were lying in his bed above the shop, a place they had spent several nights since they had started seriously dating. She carefully disentangled herself and rushed to the bathroom. She pulled on George's bathrobe and stood over the sink, running a comb through her hair hopelessly.

"'Morning," she heard a sleepy voice come from behind her, moments before George's arms enveloped her from behind and his lips found her neck. She relaxed into him and enjoyed his gentle kisses tracing the curve of her collarbone.

"You certainly are frisky this morning," Hermione said as George's fingers started fumbling for the knot in the bathrobe.

"Don't want to talk," he muttered.

"And don't want to work, apparently."

George groaned. "I'm the boss. I can close the store and take the day of if I want to."

"It's Saturday. Busiest day of the week and all that," Hermione muttered, mentally begging him to stay with her. Her eyes opened slightly and she watched their images in the mirror. She was startled at how attracted to George she felt, especially for not wanting a relationship. He was stunningly handsome, from the shaggy red hair to his well-toned body, she even found his permanently mangled ear attractive; it gave him an air of rebellion, though she remembered vividly how he lost it and she admired him even more for it.

"I have some of the most well-trained staff in Diagon Alley. I think they can handle it if I don't come in today."

"It's your shop," Hermione muttered as George expertly unfastened the bathrobe and let it fall to the floor. He immediately resumed kissing her neck and shoulders from behind, letting his hands explore her front. Hermione watched it all in the mirror, feeling herself getting excited from the image of George's hands running over her body in an admiring yet forceful way.

"I already sent the owl," George muttered again, moving one of his hands between her legs. He started moving his fingers expertly over her, knowing by now what turned her on the most. As much as she wanted to close her eyes and sink against him he had noticed her watching his actions in the mirror.

"Like watching, minx?" he sneered into her ear, sliding two fingers into her as she gasped.

She could only nod in response, her eyes fixed on the hand between her legs. He worked her slowly at first, then sped up as she gasped and had to lean on the counter for support. Teasing her he continued to slow down and speed up as she watched him, begging for him.

"Please!" she gasped, as he slowed after bringing her almost to climax again.

Smirking at her pleading expression he worked his fingers until she orgasmed, she collapsed against the sink. His hand slid up her back, holding her bent over the sink as he entered her. He pushed himself slowly into her as far as he could, and for the first time she closed her eyes at the feeling. As he had before he moved slowly at first, and she watched him in the mirror.

Suddenly he started moving more rapidly, and he bent over to kiss and nip at her neck. His hands rested on her hips, guiding her quickly onto him then allowing her to rock back towards the sink. Occasionally he would glance at her face in the mirror, his a mix of concentration and pleasure. After what felt was too short a time she tightened against him, and they finished together. He had to reach over her and place his own hands on the counter to steady himself before letting her go. She quickly spun around and pulled him into a kiss.

"Can you talk now?" she asked between kisses.

"I don't know. Am I getting lucky again?"

"Not before breakfast."

"Damn. Breakfast, then?"

"Sounds lovely," she pulled her robe from the floor, tied it around her, and headed towards the small kitchen. She poked around a few cabinets, but found them mostly empty.

"It looks like the options are spaghetti without sauce or... yuck... instant mashed sprouts."

"We could mix them," George suggested, emerging from the hallway wearing a pair of pajama pants and nothing else.

"Double yuck. I'm going to take you out for breakfast, then we're going shopping so you have something decent to eat."

"And by decent you don't mean instant sprouts..."

"Yes, by decent I don't mean instant sprouts."

George checked the clock. "We can still catch the special."

"The special?" Hermione asked, wondering what kind of special ended at eight in the morning on a Saturday.

"The M-O-M special."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Are you sure we're ready for that?"

"It's not like you've ever met Mum before."

"Yeah, but you and I haven't really announced that we're an item to anyone beyond Ron and Harry. We tell your mother and it'll be everywhere."

George shrugged. "I think we're at that point."

Hermione nodded, and the couple got dressed. Fifteen minutes later they were standing in front of the fireplace, preparing to Floo to the Burrow.

"Relax, 'Mione," George said as she danced from foot to foot in nervous anticipation. "Mum loves you, it's not like she's going to freak out."

"I know, it's just different than when I'm over there just to say hi and spend time with you guys."

"Think of it as the same thing as that, just you _have_ to sit next to me."

Hermione smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about it so much, 'Mione," he whispered into her hair as he pulled her to him. "Everything will be okay, I love you."

She pulled back to look into his eyes, which were sparkling. He meant it. "I love you, too," she whispered.

George Flooed first, and Hermione followed quickly in time to see Molly rushing over to hug her son.

"Hermione, too?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking from George to Hermione.

"Well, we, um..." George said, his confidence gone.

Hermione swallowed hard. "We're seeing each other," she said quickly.

Molly looked stunned for a minute, eyes wandering between the two. Finally she broke into a large smile. "Oh, Hermione," she smiled, bringing Hermione into a tight hug. "Breakfast, I'm assuming?" she asked George.

"What other reason do I come here except for food?" George smirked.

"Oh, George," Molly huffed, pretending to be insulted. She hurried them into the kitchen, where they sat as she made a large breakfast.

____

"Your ass looks amazing in those jeans," George murmured as Hermione bent over to take a look at the different cereals on the bottom shelf.

"Focus," Hermione snapped her fingers to one side. "Do you want regular or honey flavored?"

"I really don't give a damn, Hermione. Pick up the whole damn store if you have to. I just want to get you home and get those jeans on my floor."

"George," Hermione warned, straightening up and tossing a box of cereal into the cart.

"What? It's been a good day. My mom fully accepts our relationship and we celebrated by eating a giant delicious breakfast, and I had amazing sex on the bathroom counter this morning. There are dozens of other places in my flat I hadn't thought of having a shag before, I want to go home and try them out."

"Well, you go on ahead and have all the sex you want, I'll be along when I'm done making sure that you'll be able to eat something tomorrow."

George sighed in mock frustration. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the rack of spices she was now standing in front of.

"What spices do you have in your cupboard? I didn't check this morning."

"Spices?" George replied with a sheepish grin.

"Don't tell me you don't cook."

"I run my own business. And I date you. That's all I do. Cooking isn't in my list of 'necessary skills'. When Mum dies it might get shoved onto that list, but since she'll probably outlive us all, I'm going to be in the clear."

Hermione sighed as she started selecting spices and placing them in the cart.

"Don't do that. Don't act like you're already my wife. It scares me."

"How am I acting like I'm already your wife?"

"You get irritated at my jokes."

"No, I don't. I just want to make sure that you're properly fed. Your mother will kill me if she knows that I'm letting you live off spaghetti and powdered sprouts."

"Okay, okay. We'll shop, we'll take it home, we'll put it away nice and pretty like, and maybe you could teach me a thing or two about cooking."

"If _you_ cook _me_ dinner we'll have sex in whichever of the 'dozens' of places you want to."

George perked up. "You promise?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'm assuming instant sprout spaghetti is out, then?" George smiled, blocking a bag of crisps Hermione chucked at him.

**Review please!**


	8. No More Sorrow

**A/N: Sorry this has taken forever. Things have been nuts IRL. Hopefully I'll be better about it. **

_Are you lost/ in your lies_

_Do you tell yourself I don't realize..._

_I'm aware of what you've done_

_No/ no more sorrow_

_I've paid for your mistakes_

_Your/ time is borrowed_

_your time has come to be replaced_

_-No More Sorrow_

Hermione waited outside the cafe where she and George had their first date. It was almost tradition that George showed up fifteen minutes late. No matter how many times he said that he would trust his employees to close up by themselves and meet her on time he never quite came around to it, and would stay until the money was counted, everything was cleaned and locked up for the night.

Arms enveloped her from behind, and lips tenderly touched her cheek. "Good day, 'Mione?' George asked, sitting opposite her and reaching for the tea Hermione had already ordered.

"More of the same," Hermione replied, packing up the files she had been working on.

"Would it do anything to try to convince you to find a different profession?"

"About as much as it has the other twenty times you've tried."

"Just thought I'd ask. Maybe one of these times you'll consider it."

Hermione sighed as she reached for the sugar. "Why is it so difficult for you to believe that I'm happy with where my life is at the moment?"

"Because you were always so active and all over the place at Hogwarts. Having such stagnancy to your life just doesn't seem like you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Any further response would only set George off on another 'you'd be happier doing something else' rant. "How's the store?"

"We're expanding the Wonder Witch line. We're making a few more 'adult' items based on some suggestions from some of our more loyal customers, plus adding some purses with organization charms, hair accessories that won't fall out, and a perfume that will smell exactly like what turns your mate on."

"Really? Permanent organization charms?"

"Just like you to pick up on the organizational charm. They're tricky, but you gave me the idea. I saw you cast an organization charm on your purse in the mornings you stayed over and I thought that if I could put out a purse that would always be organized it might sell a few."

"That's pretty clever. I'll buy one."

"You're dating the owner. Somehow I think he might be able to wrangle you one for free."

"I don't need you to shower me with gifts, George. I can buy one myself."

"I wouldn't consider one gift to be 'showering', 'Mione. I don't see what's wrong with giving you a freebie from my own store."

"Just don't spend too much on me, George. I really don't mind picking up the tab for dinner or something once in a while. I'm a big girl. I even pay my own rent."

"Speaking of which, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if you might want to move into my flat with me."

Hermione put her cup down with shaking hands. She had been suspecting this recently, ever since George had started cleaning some of Fred's clutter away. She had thought about it. Leaving Harry and Ron would be nice, they could start their lives together and alone, but moving in with George was a big step. And she had come up with what she thought was the best response, in typical Hermione fashion, by writing out pros and cons. "I think what would be best," she replied slowly, "would be for me to mostly move in, but, if you don't mind, keep Fred's room as my room. So I have a place to be alone if I need to. It's not like I won't be spending every night with you anyways, but I need a place that's my own, where I can do my work or read without interruption."

George smirked at the obviously scripted response. "I think that would be fine with me, though I'll need some time to fix up Fred's room."

"You shouldn't have to do the work..."

"I want to do the work. Putting Fred's stuff away or giving it away... it's just something I need to do by myself."

Hermione nodded and put her hand on George's.

___

"You sure you won't be able to come tonight?" George pouted, his feet up on her desk.

"I've got all this paperwork..." Hermione motioned to her desk. She had spent a few days with George testing some new products and was now trying to finish her paperwork so they could go to the theater the next night. They had been living together for nearly two months and had gotten quite comfortable with the situation.

"Ditch out. Who is it going to hurt if you don't finish it until Monday? Hell, who is even going to know?"

"I will, and I promised I would get it done. Harry and Ron will kill me..."

"Harry and Ron need to do their own bloody paperwork."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but there was no argument. Ever since she started helping them do their homework at Hogwarts Harry and Ron had avoided putting quill to parchment as much as humanly possible.

"I'll be home by midnight."

"But it's a party, 'Mione. I probably won't." George was going to a party for Lee Jordan's birthday at his friend's flat.

"Then you have fun. I'll see you at home."

George sighed. "There's no swaying you, is there?"

Hermione reached across her desk and ruffled his hair.

"Fine. I'll be home by two."

"I'll be waiting for you."

"Wearing your leopard print nightie?"

"You," Hermione blushed slightly as her eyes darted around even though she knew they were alone.

"Will you?" George persisted as he stood to leave. "Because I might make it home by one if you promise."

Hermione gave a playful smile. "Maybe."

"Damn you. Now I'm going to have to come home to figure it out."

"You can always go back if you don't like what you see."

"You'll be in my bed. I like that no matter what you're wearing."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Hermione stood to kiss him.

"You know me," George responded.

"Precisely why I said it," she patted him on the behind as he left.

Several hours later Hermione put her quill down and rubbed her temples. She was getting a headache from squinting over the small, repetitive lines over and over again. She had plowed though most of the paperwork, it was ten thirty and she could probably finish in an hour. But she just didn't have the heart. Maybe she'd stop by the party for a few minutes to say hi to everyone and have a drink or two.

She walked quickly through the ministry. She hated being there alone, mostly because she dreaded the walk through the halls at the end of the day. It reminded her too much of the night Sirius died. The echoing of her footsteps through the halls often made it sound as if she were being followed, and more than once she checked over her shoulder. One night, after coming in off an exhausting case and staying until two in the morning, she had turned around and saw the face of Bellatrix Lestrange smiling back at her. She hurled the first curse she could think of, and took off running. The next day she found out she had Stunned a coat rack.

She made it to the lobby and nodded at the lone security guard, who waved over his copy of the Prophet at her. She left via the only open Floo fireplace, and went right to Lee Jordan's house.

"Hermione!" Lee wrapped her in a semi-drunken hug as she stepped out.

"Happy birthday, Lee," she hugged him back.

"How was work?" Harry appeared next to her.

"Don't ask," Hermione replied back. "I'm done being our group's secretary."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"Well, if you hadn't taken Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday off to shag your boyfriend..."

"We weren't shagging!" Hermione protested. "We were testing products!"

"And how many of those products were adult-oriented?"

"Not all of them," Hermione muttered.

Harry smiled and shoved his drink in her hand. "Looking for George?"

Hermione nodded and scanned the room.

"Kitchen," Harry nodded his head towards the door to the room.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled and started towards the kitchen.

"Dinner tomorrow?" Harry's voice followed her.

"See you at seven. Our place," Hermione called back at him. She pushed her way through the people, stopping a couple times to say hi to someone she hadn't seen in a while. Finally she made it to the door to the kitchen and pushed it open.

Her stomach dropped at the sight that met her. George and his employee, Amanda, were locked in an embrace, kissing. She stood stunned for a moment, then let off a loud sob that broke the two apart.

"Hermione!" George said in surprise, jumping away from Amanda.

Hermione couldn't reply. As much as she wanted to shout, to go punch her in the face, to fall to the floor crying, she couldn't do any. All she could bring herself to do was to rush through the crowded living room, grab a handful of Floo powder and disappear on her way to her old flat.

**Reviews, please?**


	9. Shadow of the Day

**A/N: I know a lot of you got mad at the end of my last chappie. As I said before, happy story out of not-so-happy album. It'll get better, I promise.**

_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away_

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

_..._

_And the shadow of the day_

_will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_-Shadow of the day_

"Hermione!" George called after her as he tried to push through the crowd. Before he was halfway across the room the flames in the fireplace burned green. He slowed, knowing that she had left already. A few seconds later he saw Harry disappear into the fireplace following her.

"What happened?" Ginny blocked his way.

"I..."he replied, swaying slightly on the spot. He couldn't keep his thoughts straight, much less put them into words.

"You're an idiot," Ginny snapped, grabbing his arm. She twisted on the spot and they were taken to his flat, where he immediately fell down.

"Hermione," he muttered again. "Where's 'Mione?"

"She looked really upset as she ran from the room. What happened?"

"Amanda..." he murmured before rushing to the bathroom to vomit.

"What did you do with Amanda?" Ginny stood in the door when he had finished, arms crossed.

"She kissed me," he answered, sitting against the bathtub. "I was going into the kitchen to get some water, I'm feeling a little drunk..."

"You're acting very drunk," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I was in the kitchen, she talked to me, then she started kissing me. Then Hermione... oh, Merlin, Hermione. Where is she?"

"I'm not sure."

George looked up at her with pleading eyes. "You gotta help me. I gotta talk to her."

"If she wanted to talk to you, she'd be here now."

"Can you go get her to talk to me?"

"That depends. Did you mean to kiss Amanda?"

"No! I love Hermione, Ginny."

Ginny nodded. "I can talk to her, but I don't know what will happen."

"Thank you," George said gloomily.

____

"Hermione?" Harry's voice came as he cautiously entered the room. Hermione was curled in a tight ball on the couch, eyes unfocused, tear streaks running down her cheeks. "Oh, 'Mione," he murmured, sitting next to her, enveloping her in a hug. She let off a soft sob. "What happened?" he asked.

"I walked into the kitchen, and he was kissing Amanda," she whimpered.

"He _what_?" Harry asked in shock, but he quieted quickly as she sobbed again. He held her for several minutes while she sobbed into his shirt before her crying subsided and she pulled herself away. She took a deep breath as she recounted what had just happened. Harry stroked her hand softly in support as she finished, wiping her eyes with her other hand.

"I don't get it, Harry. I thought things were going so well," she said quietly.

Harry didn't respond for a moment. He was afraid of sounding like he was taking sides.

"Am I being stupid, Harry?"

"You? Being stupid?" Harry answered almost instinctively. The very concept seemed foreign to him.

"First I dated Krum, and he was too old for me..."

"And not the sharpest knife in the drawer..."

Hermione gave a weak smile. "And then I dated Ron, and he was gay and I didn't see he was unhappy with me. Then I dated George and he goes off and snogs another woman..."

"Hermione," Harry started. She quieted and looked at him. He continued cautiously. "Do you think that maybe you're overreacting slightly? Maybe you should hear his side of the story."

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Do I need to hear his side of the story? He was snogging another woman in the kitchen at a well-attended party. If he cared enough about me he wouldn't have been doing it."

Harry sighed slightly. Hermione was stubborn to a fault sometimes. He knew, as well as most people did, that George had participated in a drinking game earlier. Drinking didn't excuse what he did, but there was a good chance it influenced him in some way. The best he could do was be supportive for the time being, and offer his advice later. "Do you want to stay here for a little bit, Hermione?"

Hermione started sobbing anew. She had enjoyed living away from Ron and Harry. She had no desire to move back, but nowhere else to go at the moment. "I'll come back for a couple days until I can find my own flat."

Harry nodded, hoping that a couple days might negate the need for her to look for a new flat. "You're always welcome here," he muttered. Hermione nodded, then headed towards the spare bedroom to get some sleep. Harry walked into his bedroom, where Ron was sitting on the bed, watching TV.

"Is she OK?" Ron asked, muting his show.

"She's upset," Harry shrugged. "You could go in to talk to her."

Ron shook his head. "The last thing she needs is to see a Weasley that hurt her."

_____

George woke the next morning in a haze. He looked over on Hermione's side of the bed and felt nauseous again. It took great effort for him to get out of bed and get showered. He opened his wardrobe, saw the magenta robe, and had the sudden urge to use a Flaming Hex on it. Sighing he grabbed the fabric and pulled it on. He stumbled downstairs and unlocked the store.

"Hi, boss," Devon, his stock boy, was standing there, waiting. Behind him he saw the figure of Amanda, standing with her back to the door.

"Morning," he murmured. "Um, the Hogwarts kids are gone, it's Sunday morning, I'll be doing paperwork in my office." He quickly retreated before he had to face Amanda.

Half an hour later there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called.

"Hey, George," Amanda entered, closing the door.

"Hey," George replied, looking down at his paperwork.

"Listen," she said sitting across his desk from him. "What happened last night shouldn't have. I had a few too many, I had..."

George raised his hand to stop her. "It shouldn't have happened. But it did."

"I know, and I'd like to forget that it did."

George nodded grimly.

"Did I cause you problems with Hermione?"

George's downward gaze said it all.

Amanda frowned and looked guiltily at the desk. "I think it might be best if I quit."

"I can't ask you to do that," George asked. "I know you need the job for your flat."

"I talked to a friend last night. She just got a job at this new pub opening up near the Ministry. She told me that she could get me a job, and I think it'll be for the best if I go."

George nodded. "Finish out the day, then?"

"Fine," Amanda stood and moved back towards the front. "I'm really sorry, and I hope you can work things out with Hermione."

"Me, too," George said as she left.

**Please review!**


	10. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Nearing the end! Hermione starts to really look at the big picture in this chapter.**

_I used to be my own protection/ but not now_

_'Cuz my path has lost direction/ somehow_

_A black wind took you away/ from sight_

_And held the darkness over day/ that night_

_..._

_And now you're gone_

_And I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like_

_To be alone_

_On a Valentine's Day_

_-Valentine's Day_

Three days later Ginny figured it was probably safe to stop by. She caught Hermione just as she was getting home from work.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" she asked after greeting her friend.

"Date night. Dinner, movie, 'adult entertainment', you know."

"I see. So, girls night out, then?"

Hermione smiled. "I guess that sounds good."

"Awesome. Let's go."

"Can't I get changed?" she looked over her work pants and blouse.

"You look fine. Who are you trying to impress?"

She smiled and nodded. "Away then?"

Ginny laughed and playfully grabbed Hermione's arm. They walked down the street arm in arm, several men stopping to look in their direction. They entered a chain restaurant just a few blocks from Hermione's flat and were seated immediately.

"So," Hermione started, once they had ordered and gotten their drinks. "Since Girls Night Out is usually planned days in advance and not on a Tuesday I'm guessing there's an ulterior motive for you to ask me to come to dinner tonight."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "If you figure that much, I'm sure you can figure out said ulterior motive."

Hermione sighed and stared into her drink. "George."

"I just think you need to hear his side of the story."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because I saw him that night after the party," Ginny said, launching into a narrative about what had transpired in George's flat.

Hermione continued to stare at her drink.

"Amanda quit," Ginny said hopefully.

"Good," Hermione muttered.

"She got another job at that new restaurant. And George hasn't been out of his office during business hours for days."

"Good," she muttered again. "Let him brood over what he's done."

"I can take that two ways. Either you want him to be miserable because you're miserable because the relationship is over, or you want him to be miserable because you're miserable because you miss him horribly."

"Yeah, it's one of those two."

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "Come on, 'Mione. I don't like to see either one of you miserable. Why don't you go have a talk with him?"

"Because I'm hurt, Ginny. It hurts that he would let himself get drunk enough to kiss another woman, and I'm really hurt that he did kiss another woman. And the more I think about it, the more I think 'this is George Weasley'. How much does he really take seriously in his life?"

"I think you know that he takes a lot seriously. I don't think he could have made a successful business if he didn't. I don't think he would have let you come live in his flat with him if he didn't. I know he loves you, Hermione. I know he'd do anything to get you back."

"I know. But do I want him back?"

"That's a question you're going to have to answer yourself."

Hermione looked around, wanting to see anything but the redhead in front of her. She loved George, more, she thought, than she had loved Ron. She felt loved back in a way Ron never had loved her. She needed to talk to George before she made any decisions.

"Whatever you want to do, 'Mione, I'm here for you. Just give a call."

Hermione nodded. "So," she said, changing the subject. "How is life as a Mediwitch?"

____

That night Hermione couldn't sleep. She laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling, doing her best to ignore the noises coming from the next bedroom. This couldn't be it. She wouldn't be living back with Harry and Ron, being the third wheel. It seemed so... right before. The Golden Trio. She, Harry, and Ron, inseparable. Why? Because they had been best friends? Plenty of people had best friends they didn't live with, work with, spend all day every day with. So why had she resigned herself to this fate?

Her job. She hadn't really been interested in an Auror position. She had enough excitement for one lifetime without going after some other nutter who wanted her killed. So why was she still in it? Especially now that she was doing nothing more than going after idiot teenagers who thought it was funny to send up a Dark Mark. And the paperwork. She spent late nights filling out the tedious paperwork while Ron and Harry went off and had fun. Why was she doing it? They were big boys, they should be doing their own damn paperwork. They should have learned how to do it at Hogwarts.

But what would she do? She wanted excitement, and she wanted to help people. Back at Hogwarts, when the future was wide open, she had considered becoming a Healer. She had read up on Experimental Healers, those who look for new ways to help those who had been injured or who were sick. They found cures for things that were thought incurable. St. Mungos had a good department for Experimental Healing, she would have to talk to them.

The idea of switching her job made her more awake, not less, and her mind invariably wandered to George. What would she do? She loved the man, but she was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt again. But was George really out to hurt her? Maybe he was just drunk and being an idiot, like Ginny had said. They had a passionate relationship. She had even dared to let her mind start to think of a future again. Was this really worth giving it all up for?

She got out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans. Quietly she moved through the flat, out the front door, and Apparated to Diagon alley. She rushed through until she found where Amanda worked. They were just closing up, Amanda was standing out front talking to another waitress.

"Amanda?" she called nervously.

Amanda turned and frowned slightly. "Oh, hi, Hermione," she muttered. She turned back long enough to bid her friend good-bye and then walked over to stand in front of Hermione, looking at the ground between them.

"I need to know," Hermione said, unable to put any buffer between the greeting and the painful conversation.

Amanda nodded and looked at her, sadness across her face. "George and I were in the kitchen, talking business. He was drinking, I was drinking. He wasn't flirting or anything, but the more I drank, the more I realized how handsome he was. I hadn't done anything before, he is my boss, but something told me to kiss him. So I did. And that's when you walked in. I don't think he had even totally registered what was going on before you found us."

Hermione nodded, tears in her eyes.

"You should know, before I kissed him he was talking about you. How much he loved you, how he was thinking of planning a life with you. I was jealous. I wanted to be loved like that. My brain just didn't register that I couldn't get that with George."

Hermione nodded again, feeling warm tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Do you need an escort home? The chefs are about to come out, I can get one of them..."

"No," she shook her head. "I'll be okay." She turned and walked back down Diagon Alley. Amanda had confirmed everything Ginny had told her. It wasn't George's idea, he wasn't even a willing participant. As she walked she kept thinking of what she was going to say. Would he even take her apology for overreacting? What was going to happen?

She looked up and saw Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in front of her. She knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath and headed for the door.

**Sorry for the cliffie. I'll update soon. Please leave a review or feedback!**


	11. Hands Held High

_Healing the blind I promise to let the sun in_

_Sick of the dark ways we march to the drum and_

_Jump when they tell us that they want to see jumping_

_Fuck that/ I want to see some fists pumping_

_Risk something/ take back what's yours_

_Say something that you know they might attack you for_

_'Cuz I'm sick of being treated like I have before_

_Like I'm stupid standing for what I'm standing for_

_-Hands Held High_

She used her key to open the door and silently slid up the stairs, where she used another key to open the door to the flat. As quickly as she could she slipped off her shoes and crossed the floor. George's bedroom door was open slightly, and she pushed it open the rest of the way.

George, even in sleep, looked terrible. A soft glow from the streetlights fell across his face, revealing sunken eyes and stubble that looked like it hadn't been shaved since Saturday. As she watched him he stirred and murmured before turning towards her and hugging a pillow.

It became obvious to her, when she laid eyes on him, what she needed to do. She carefully removed the pillow, slid into bed with him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"'Mione," he murmured in his sleep, hugging her to him. As if the motion made him realize there was someone else in the bed with him he cautiously moved his hands to her hair. His eyes fluttered open. "'Mione?" he asked in disbelief, studying her face.

"It's me," she whispered, reaching up and running a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm so sorry," he started crying.

"Shhh..." she pressed a finger to his lip. "It's OK. I talked to Amanda. I got the story. I'm sorry I didn't take the time to hear it from you."

"I love you, Hermione," he sobbed.

"I love you, too, George. And if it's okay with you, I'd like to pretend this whole thing never happened."

"That' would be fine by me," he smiled, before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She wrapped herself around him as tight as she deepened the kiss. His hand started playing with the hem of her shirt.

"You certainly got over that fast," she murmured as he moved his lips to her jaw line.

"You said you wanted to forget it happened," he punctuated with kisses. "I haven't had sex with you in four days, which is the most since we started dating. I have to make up for lost time."

Hermione laughed, but her mouth was immediately engulfed by George's eager kisses. His hands entwined in her hair, holding her to him, making sure that this time there was no slipping away. His kisses became more eager, more insistent. She pulled his shirt over his head, breaking their kisses long enough to cast it aside. He pushed her to the bed and came to rest over her. He pulled her tank-top over her head roughly, as if he couldn't wait to return his lips to her skin. He attacked her collarbone, nipping gently, making sure his lips touched every inch of her skin.

His hand moved to undo her jeans, and he slipped a hand underneath to start massaging her lightly. She moaned and raked her fingernails across his back. He growled in response and ripped her jeans from her body. He continued to kiss her, moving lower and lower on her body, not missing an inch. She laughed as his chin passed over her side.

"What?" he looked up at her, smiling.

"Your beard, if you can call those pathetic wisps of stubble a beard, tickled me."

"Pathetic?" he pounced on top of her, and was inside her before she could protest. He felt so good with her that she realized for the first time how much she had physically missed him. By now he knew exactly how to move to please her, and he was willing to take his time and make sure he performed all his little tricks. The sun was rising by the time he finally allowed her to finish. Her senses dulled as he brought her to climax, and by the time the explosion inside her had died and they started coming back she realized that he had finished as well and was lying next to her, lovingly stroking her hair.

They stared into each others eyes for several minutes, feeling there was nothing that they needed to say to each other.

"You look like shit," Hermione broke the silence.

He chuckled. "Like your 'welcome back's don't you?"

"We may have to fight more often."

"No. Never fighting like that again."

"You're George Weasley. You think we're never going to fight like that again?"

"Nope. Because I'm never going to do something stupid like that again."

Hermione gave him a look that clearly read 'yeah, right'.

"Believe what you will, but I'm serious."

This time Hermione chuckled out loud.

"Don't make me tell my mother on you," George smirked, lying back, hands behind his head.

"No!" Hermione cried in mock horror. "Not Molly! Anyone but Molly!" she pleaded as she snuggled up to him.

He smiled at her, and rubbed his stubble. "I think I'd look sexy with a goatee. Give me that sort of rustic, manly look. What do you think?"

"I think you're delusional if you think you have the ability to grow a beard," she giggled.

"How about I take the day off, we go into Muggle London, have lunch, see a show or something, go shopping, maybe get dinner?"

She smiled at him. "I'd love to, but I have a meeting at ten."

"Skive off! You work too hard anyways."

"It's not a work meeting."

"Really? What is it for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head in response. "It's my little secret."

"I thought we agreed no secrets between us."

"If things go well I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

"Miss Granger?" the man in the blue Healer's robe beckoned for her. She stood, straightened her skirt, and crossed the room. The two shook hands and he led her into his office.

"How are you today, Mr. Price?" Hermione asked politely.

"Very well," the man replied, opening a file and crossing his hands over the content. "I can't tell you how pleased I am you contacted us. Your reputation precedes you, of course."

She nodded politely, smiling.

"Top marks in all your subjects, two years of Auror training after that, three years as an Auror. Can you tell me why you are thinking of leaving the Ministry?"

"I'm not feeling as challenged as I would have liked to," Hermione responded truthfully.

He smiled at her. "We never have a shortage of challenges here. What makes you interested in Healing?"

"I have a friend who is a Healer, and she speaks about how rewarding the job is, and how it changes day to day, and it made me think that it was what I was expecting, and really what I had at first as an Auror. I really want that feeling back." She smiled as she said it. She was never one to lie on an interview.

He nodded. "From what I've heard it's difficult for you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley to find much work to rival the excitement you had in past years."

"In some ways it's nice to not have to rival that excitement."

"No need to explain to me, Miss Granger. My wife is Muggle-born. I remember all to vividly the 'excitement' and how much she looked up to you."

"I'm flattered, sir," Hermione said, mouth slightly agape. Harry got all the attention, she had no idea that anyone could possibly look up to her as in the same league as the Boy Who Lived.

"Which makes me wish to waste your time no further," Mr. Price said, replacing the papers in his file.

Hermione's stomach dropped.

"Let me tell you what I'm thinking, Hermione, because it's somewhat different than what you applied for. I have an opening as a Healer in our Emergency department. While you told me your interest was in Experimental Healing, I'm most impressed by the stories of your quick thinking, both from what I've heard about your time with Mr. Potter, and also from the staff members of Hogwarts I've contacted. I need someone with the ability to think and act quickly in Emergency, and I was hoping that you would be interested in that position."

Hermione flushed, relieved that it sounded like her time in the Auror office was about to come to a close. "That does sound interesting," she smiled. She had never considered Emergency Healing, but giving it a quick thought it didn't sound half bad.

"You would, of course, need to go through our basic training rotation, though with your experience I'm sure passing that in a year would pose no challenge."

She shook her head.

"I'm willing to match your salary as an Auror while you are in training, and in your first year as a Healer, then we will meet to discuss your progress and an increase in salary."

"That's very generous, thank you," Hermione replied, unable to contain the smile on her face.

"I'm assuming you can start in two weeks?"

She nodded vigorously.

"We'll see you then," he smiled, extending his hand. She grasped it and shook it vigorously. In a daze she walked out of St. Mungos into the bright street, hearing the crowded Muggle street just a few blocks away. She stood outside the unassuming warehouse for a few minutes, soaking the quick and incredible job offer in, before she looked at her watch. She would stop by the Ministry to turn in her resignation, then take George up on his offer.

**A/N: One more chapter after this. I'm not doing the bonus track, I think it'll be a good stopping point after the next chapter. Please review**


	12. In Between

_Let me apologize to begin with_

_Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

_But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed_

_And somehow I got caught up in between_

_Between my pride and my promise_

_Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_- In Between_

Hermione paused before entering the office she shared with Harry and Ron. She wasn't sure how she would explain everything to them. They might see it as the end of the Golden Trio. She had just told her boss, and he wished her well, but telling her friends would be so much harder. Sighing, and deciding that now was as good a time as ever, she painted a smile on her face and entered the room. Harry and Ron looked up from the paperwork they had spread on Harry's desk as she closed the door.

"Where the bloody hell were you last night?" Ron asked, looking worried.

"With George," Hermione replied, blushing slightly.

A wide smile crossed Harry's face, but Ron's look of worry remained. "Back together?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes. I talked to him and I talked to Amanda and we straightened everything out."

"There's something else," Ron said, studying her face.

"Well, yes, there is something I should tell you."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Ron asked in shock.

"I was going to comment on your powers of perception, but I guess I was a little premature" she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Ron muttered. "I can tell when you've got big news, and I can tell when you're nervous about saying something, but I couldn't think of anything else."

"What is it?" Harry asked, shaking his head at Ron.

"Well, I've done a lot of thinking recently, and I'm looking for something a little more exciting in my life. So I went to St. Mungos today on an interview, and they offered me a position as a Trainee Healer."

Ron and Harry looked stunned for a second, and a pit grew in her stomach. But then Harry smiled wider than he had been before, and stood up to hug her.

"Oh, 'Mione, that's great news!" he said as he squeezed her.

"Yeah, blimey, 'Mione," Ron added with a hug of his own. "What was so nerve-racking about telling us that?"

"I don't know," Hermione said in relief. "Maybe I was worried you'd be mad at me for breaking up our trio or something."

"Why in the world would you think we'd be mad about that?"

"The better question," Harry threw in, "would be why in the world would you think we'd be breaking up?"

Hermione looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"We'll always be best friends, 'Mione. And we'll always come running every time we can't figure something out," he added with a smirk.

Hermione smiled despite herself. "You guys will never learn, will you?"

"We'll learn as soon as you learn to stop dating Weasleys," Harry countered.

"But what if George and I get married?"

"Then I guess we're off the hook."

Hermione thought about it for a minute. "No, you're not. Because I would have stopped dating at that point."

"Not necessarily," Ron said with a smile.

"Oh, yes, necessarily," Hermione hugged him. "You guys have to grow up sometime."

"Yeah. We have to grow up as soon as my brother, King of the Dungbombs, inventor of A Million Ways to Get Out of Important Things, decides he's going to settle down. I think we're in the clear for a while."

"You never know. George is full of surprises."

"I guarantee we're safe for a few years," Ron smirked, placing his feet on the desk and folding his arms.

"Whatever you say, Ron," she started towards the door.

"Where in the world are you going?" Harry asked.

"Out," she replied.

"Two weeks left and you're ditching?" he asked as she opened the door.

"What can I say? Spend some time with George and he's bound to rub off on you."

"Just as long as you don't throw up any Puking Pastilles on the floor."

* * *

George was scribbling some numbers on a piece of paper when a pair of jeans and a t-shirt fell onto his desk. He looked up to see Hermione standing over him, a mischievous smile across her face.

"New dress code I don't know about?" George asked, picking up the shirt.

"You would know better than I would," she said, sitting across from him.

"Okay, second guess. Returning the clothes you wore to go pick up chicks in?"

"George..." she crossed her arms and looked annoyed.

"So what's up with the new clothes, then?"

"I thought I'd go along with your suggestion. Get dressed, let's go."

"I've changed my mind. If we're going to ditch out of work I think we should go upstairs and try out a few new products."

Hermione sighed. "What is it about you and sex?"

"Um... I'm male?"

She smiled at him. "I promise we'll have sex later, but I want to tell you my big news."

"Big news?" he looked suddenly nervous. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

She threw her hands up in the air. "What in the world is with you Weasleys? Why do you think I would get unexpectedly pregnant, and try to make the announcement some big deal?"

"Who else did you tell?"

"I'm not pregnant! I told Ron my news, and before I was able to say it he asked if I was pregnant, too."

"Great minds think alike," George said, grabbing the clothes. "Since you're being so mysterious, I'll go. Let me go upstairs and change."

"Why do you need to go all the way upstairs?" Hermione murmured.

George raised an eyebrow. "Am I going to manage to make it into these clothes? Because if I'm not there's a few things I should probably clean off the desk."

"I promise that we're not going to have sex on your desk."

"Yet?"

"Yet."

George changed quickly, told his employees he'd be back later, if at all, handed the spare keys to the cashier, and led Hermione out the door. They walked down the street to their usual cafe, where they sat at their normal table. The waitress quickly brought them their food while George pestered Hermione for information, and she quietly refused.

"You have an uncanny ability to annoy me, 'Mione," George said after asking for the tenth time what her news was and not getting the answer.

"Call it revenge."

"I won't call it anything. Tell me, please," he said, scooting his chair up to hers, taking her in his arms and gently kissing her shoulders.

"Alright," Hermione said, melting into him. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted, the sneak. "I quit the Ministry today."

"Good for you. Want a job?"

"No. I have a job. I'm going to start training as a Healer at St. Mungos."

"That's great!" he said, abandoning kissing her shoulders to give her a kiss on her lips. "You're finally getting out on your own."

She smiled at him, pleased at his reaction. "I gave it a lot of thought, and I've been thinking about trying to become a Healer for a while, it just seemed like the right time."

"I'm proud of you, 'Mione. I think you'll be an excellent Healer."

"Thanks," she blushed slightly. "It means alot that you're supporting me."

"I've also been giving a few things a lot of thought. Especially since Saturday. I did a really stupid thing, and I felt like I lost a part of me while you were gone. And I don't want to lose you again. "

"Oh, my God, George," Hermione nearly cried as George slid from his chair and got down on one knee.

"I feel stupid doing this," he muttered, digging in his pocket. "I can make a huge scene at Hogwarts, but I can't figure out a good way..." he sighed, holding her hand and looking up into her eyes, which were rapidly filling with tears. "I want to live the rest of my life with you, 'Mione. Will you marry me?"

Hermione couldn't speak. She could only nod.

He slid a diamond ring on her finger, stood up and enveloped her in his arms. She threw her arms around him and tried to catch her breath. "Are you, okay?" he asked. "Mum is going to have my hide if I messed this up. She can't stop talking about having you as a daughter. Please say something."

"Harry and Ron are going to kill you," she sobbed.

**A/N: I'm debating doing an epilogue using the bonus track, but I'm not sure. What do you think? Please leave a review.**


	13. Epilogue

**OK, here's the epilogue. I didn't think the lyrics for the bonus track meshed well, so this is the epilogue as the nice little bow on the package. No lyrics here, sorry if it doesn't go with the spirit of the challenge. **

A loud crash sounded from the top of the stairs, followed by the sound of two sets of feet running from the scene of the crime. Two boys with red, bushy hair streaked into the living room, something white clutched in their hands.

"Fred! Hugo!" Hermione snapped, and the boys came skidding to a halt.

"Yes, Mum?" they asked in unison, hiding the white thing behind their backs.

She marched up to them and held her hand out. "Whatever it is, hand it over."

"Hand what over?" Hugo asked.

"Don't got nothing, Mum," Fred reassured.

"I didn't spend years of my life running around saving Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron's hides just to let two five year olds get the best of me. Now hand it over."

Turning red Fred held the object out.

"The toilet seat?!?" Hermione cried in disgust.

From the lounger behind them George let out a snort.

Hermione turned to her husband, who put his hands up in the air and tried to look innocent. "Did you put them up to this?"

"I would never encourage damage of our communal property, sweetie," George smiled up at her.

"But Dad, you told us..." Hugo started.

"If you don't finish that sentence I'll give you a cookie."

"Yay!" Fred squealed. "Cookie!"

"George, did you just bribe our twins?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Yes. Yes, I did," he flashed a cocky smile as he stood and walked to the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later with two cookies in his hand, and he handed one to each child.

"George..." she started, but he cut her off by pressing his lips to her.

"Ewww....." the boys said in unison before scampering off towards their room.

"You snake," she muttered, leaning in for another kiss.

He hissed softly, and she hit him lightly on the arm.

"I'll fix the toilet before nature calls. No harm, no foul."

"I don't think that we should be teaching the boys the finer points of vandalism this early."

"OK, OK. I'll wait until they're nine."

"George..."

"I need to teach them before they go to Hogwarts, and it'll probably take two years or so to teach them everything."

"You don't need to teach them _everything_ you know," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself to him.

"But how are they going to uphold the Weasley tradition if they don't know? I've still got a bit of swamp there, that's a lot of reputation to live up to."

Hermione rolled her eyes before reaching up to give him a kiss.

From the twins' room there came a bang followed by screaming laughter.

"_Why_ did I breed with you?" she groaned, her head falling back.

George chuckled and moved to investigate the new sound.

"Just make sure they don't make too big of a mess," she called after him. "Your family and Harry are supposed to be here any minute."

"Our family, dear!" he smirked before disappearing up the stairs.

Hermione settled on the couch and put her feet up in what felt like the first time in ages. She gazed at the wedding portrait hanging over the mantle, and couldn't believe it had been ten years since she and George had walked down the aisle. Well, walked down the aisle was a stretch. They had been on vacation with Harry and Ron about two months after George had asked her to get married (what could they say, sun and surf called) when they decided that it was as good a time as any to get married. They contacted the event coordinator at the resort they were staying at, and three hours later were declared husband and wife on the beach, their feet in the surf.

Harry and Ron had taken it in stride. They had been shocked that George had proposed at first (Ron, of course, grumbled that she was just doing it to force them to 'grow up', though he did it with a smile) but afterwards the snap decision wedding didn't surprise them as much as Hermione would have thought. 'Just George's nature,' Ron had said as he escorted her in her new white sundress onto the sand.

Molly nearly fainted. She had been dreaming of another big wedding along the line of Bill and Fleur's with all her family, so when George handed her the picture album without warning Hermione thought she had never seen anyone turn so white so fast. But she got over it quickly and didn't stop refering to Hermione as her daughter for three months.

Hermione's parents were sad they weren't able to see their only child get married, but had welcomed George into their family with open arms, and held a big party in celebration of their marriage, which was probably better than any wedding Hermione would have spent months stressing over.

They had spent their first five years just enjoying each others company when George decided he wanted to be a daddy. Hermione readily agreed and two months later discovered she was pregnant. The twins arrived eight months later. She became a stay at home mother for two years, but was pining to return to work, so she found a daycare and returned to Healing.

"They're washing their faces so Granny doesn't freak out," George returned to the room.

"How did you get them to do that?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I told them that if Nargles attack their faces if they were messy when their Grandma comes in the house."

"Nargles?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"Quiet. It got them to wash up," he wrapped his arms around her and bent down to kiss her. After ten years it still brought the same excitement as when they had first kissed. He lowered himself so he was on top of her and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself to him.

"Ahem," the sound of a throat clearing brought them back to the moment. They looked up in unison to see Harry and Ron standing in their door, Harry smiling, Ron looking disgusted.

"Interrupting a private moment?" Harry asked. "We could come back later."

"Uncle Harry!" Hugo cried, running into the room and attaching himself to Harry's knees.

"Uncle Ron!" Fred rushed at his other uncle, nearly tackling him.

"It's the monsters!" Ron said, scooping up Fred and giving him a kiss.

"Done any damage to public property recently?" Harry asked the boys.

"No," they replied in unison with sheepish looks.

"Just private property," Hermione tattled on her sons, straightening her shirt and going over to give Harry and Ron a hug.

"I fixed it!" George rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't mean they didn't destroy my toilet to begin with," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just wait until they get their wands," Molly's voice floated in as she entered the house.

"I don't know how you managed," Hermione smiled, giving her a hug. "I'm nominating you for sainthood."

"Firm hand," Molly smiled. "Don't give them an inch."

"And by that she means _don't _give them a cookie after they blow the toilet up," she shot a look at George.

"Did you really?" Molly turned to her son, hands on her hips.

"What can I say?" George defended himself. "They're after their dad's heart."

"George," Molly shook her head. "How am I ever going to convince Hermione to give me more grandchildren if you spoil the ones you already have?"

"Keep dreaming, Mom," George said. "I've been barking up that tree for two years, Hermione isn't going to budge."

"Maybe if you didn't have a knack of asking me right after they took all the hair off poor Crookshanks, or flew their brooms into the neighbor's windows, or gotten into your stash of all things explosive I might be more willing to consider it."

At these words the ginger cat, whose hair was considerably shorter than normal, looked up at her and made a growling noise.

Molly and Hermione made their way into the kitchen as Harry, Ron, George, Arthur, and the twins made their way to the backyard for some Quidditch practice.

"What do you want me to help with, Molly?" Hermione asked, looking around. Molly put her purse on the table and started pulling containers of pre-made food onto the table.

"Can you start heating these up and getting them into containers?"

"What did I tell you? I didn't need to you do all the cooking."

"It's what I do, Hermione," Molly smiled. "I used to have to cook about half a grocery store a day when I had all the boys in the house. Now that it's just me and Arthur I miss making large meals for lots of people."

"I am serious about nominating you for sainthood," Hermione muttered, pulling out serving dishes.

"I'm no saint. I'm just a woman who loves her family, just like you."

"I'm just lucky to be a part of it." She looked out the window to see George instructing Fred on how to properly hold a beater's bat. She sighed and just watched for a while, and was happier than she ever hoped she would have been. And all because of a little trip to Mexico.

**That's seriously the end this time. No more false finishes ;). Thank you for reading! And a final review would be appreciated.**


End file.
